Thrawn's Emissary
by Grand Admiral Thrawn Fan
Summary: AU Star Wars Fanfic. Thrawn has returned in the early 20s ABY, with a new fleet and this time, a trainee he has piked up from unknown territory. This young trainee is sent on a mission to Imperial Center representing him. Will include plotting, action, diplomacy, even some romance. Jaina&OC, on that note. Lowered to K , because I really don't see it getting "bad"...
1. Chapter 1

This is an alternative universe Star Wars fanfic. If I get reasonable interest with this first introduction/chapter, I'll continue. I hope a few people at least read it! It will have plotting, diplomacy, action, even some romance. Thank you to everyone who spends time to read this.

*Disclaimer* I do not own Lucasfilm, now *sigh* Disney does and none of this belongs to me. Special thanks to Timothy Zahn, for making the character of Grand Admiral Thrawn, my personal favorite Star Wars character who will be present in this story.

Background: Around 23-24 ABY. There is no Second Imperium. About a week ago, a massive number of Imperial starships emerged into the galaxy and began attacks. This armada is known as the Stasis Fleet, an Imperial fleet put into stasis by Emperor Palpatine at the height of his power. For a few days, there was chaos and disorder, until the Imperial Fleet was brought into order by Grand Admiral Thrawn, revealing widely that he was in fact not dead. By necessity, the knowledge of the Grand Admiral's survival spread far and wide, reaching even the ears of the New Republic. A standstill occurred, with no attacks, no fighting, as Thrawn solidified his control (dismissing the incompetent Stasis Fleet commander, Admiral Patraesus) and the New Republic remaining on high alert. However, while Thrawn was gone he was not merely resting. From the fringes of the galaxy he discovered a small planet inhabited by peoples not yet capable of interstellar flight. On that planet, he found an adolescent whom he found capable, and set to training. This was approximately six months before the incident with the Stasis Fleet. Now, this trainee of Thrawn's has a mission…

Thrawn spun in his chair, hands folded under his chin. Red eyes flickering in the light, he stared at Lee for a few moments before speaking. "I have a task for you. This stalemate is giving me time to prepare my forces. I need only a few more days before this fleet is ready for action. You will go to Coruscant to represent me, under the guise of requesting surrender and then setting guidelines for the coming conflict. You will meet Head of State Leia Organa and engage in negotiations. As soon as I am ready, during the talks, I will launch a coordinated strike throughout Rebel worlds, crippling bases and shipyards. You need only stall for time. I have a team ready to extract you after the attacks. This will be a good test of your diplomacy lessons…"

Lee saluted crisply, his white uniform glistening. "Of course Admiral! When do I leave?" "Immediately, replied Thrawn, looking slightly amused. He knew that his trainee was itching for some sort of action, some way to help the Empire. And that of course, his loyalty to the Empire was strong and his loyalty to Thrawn personally even more so. Holding out a hand, Thrawn continued, "This device is a mini comlink. It can be worn in the ear, or kept in a pocket. When you touch the button, it will become a direct link to me or whomever I allow to receive its call." Pocketing the comlink, Lee saluted again, and began to walk out of the room. "An Imperial shuttle is in the main docking bay" called Thrawn from behind him. "I have no doubt you will preform well."

With little to pack, not much more than uniforms and a few other miscellaneous items, Lee was standing by the shuttle within 10 minutes. He boarded, saluting at the leader of his four man stormtrooper escort. As he settled down in the rear of the shuttle, he fought down feelings of nervousness and anxiety, things Thrawn had taught him were distractions and unacceptable when commanding ships in battle. To pass the time, he engaged in small talk with the stormtroopers assigned to the mission. The commander, Lieutenant Oppus, was from Coruscant originally. Rank was an interesting matter with Lee, as he had no official rank, but served as a representative of Thrawn and therefor a Grand Admiral. That is why he wears the white uniform, but no badge of rank. After about an hour, Lee drifted off to sleep, waking to the sound of the shuttle emerging from hyperspace and the crackle of ship communications.

"State your business, Imperial Shuttle 121AX. This is New Republic airspace." demanded a hostile sounding female voice. The pilot, with proper Imperial military demeanor, replied quickly "Imperial shuttle 121AX, bringing representative of Grand Admiral Thrawn to Imperial Center for negotiations and requesting landing destination" After a pause, the voice responded with "You are set to land at platform 32 at former Imperial Palace. Coordinates are being transmitted now. A delegation from the New Republic will meet you there." Lee stood stiffly, straightening his uniform and preparing to meet the Rebel delegation.

On the surface, Jaina Solo sat in a luxury apartment eating lunch with her family, with Jacen laughing at one of Han's jokes and Leia eating quietly. Suddenly, Leia's official comlink buzzed and with a sigh, she waved at everyone to be quiet and stood up to take the call. After a few moments she returned to the table, looking surprised. A delegate of the Imperials has arrived, representing Grand Admiral Thrawn! They Han and I at platform 33 in 15 minutes! You two can come too" Leia said, looking at Jaina and Jacen. "Just hurry and get ready." "I can't believe that blue scoundrel managed to fool us all!" exclaimed Han. "And if he really is back, that's bad news for everyone." "I don't think we'll be seeing him today. The secretary said that it was a representative of Thrawn, not the man himself" Meanwhile, Jacen had turned to Jaina, whispering 'lets go. We can use it as a chance to practice our force skills. Maybe sense something from this delegate, whoever he is' Jaina agreed, and the twins hurried to get ready. Barely a minute over their deadline, the family was standing together with a few other officials, waiting for the shuttle to open.

Inside the Imperial shuttle, Lee finished strapping a Ysalimir container to his back and straightened up, pressing the button to open the door. Walking out slowly, command boots ringing on the walkway with four stormtroopers following behind, Lee looked the part of an official Imperial delegate. Standing on the platform, Lee turned to address the delegation of the Rebellion, beginning "I am Lee, representative and trainee of Grand Admiral Thrawn, come to represent him in diplomatic talks" Han looked surprised, and let out "You look hardly older than the twins!" before Leia shh-shed him. She more tactfully said "You are indeed young for an Imperial representative. But I do not doubt your position. Come, we will show you your quarters."

Standing on the platform, Jaina was surprised as much as her father by the youth of the delegate. As she watched him politely insist on a quick search by his stormtroopers, she felt a rather unexpected feeling in her stomach, as well as her face beginning to get red. Considering the person she was looking at, she tried to force such feelings away while probing the person, Lee, with the force. She was shocked to come up with nothing. It was if the boy couldn't be sensed at all! She looked to the side, noticing Jacen experiencing the same difficulties. She whispered to her brother 'I can't sense him at all.' 'Neither can I' said Jacen, confused. Thinking for a second, Jacen then followed with 'It must be one of those Ysalimir Uncle Luke told us about! I've always wanted to see one.' Jaina could not understand what was so interesting with a creature, especially one that kept her from sensing such an interesting person. Jaina felt her face brow red again, and looked away from Lee.

After exchanging courtesies with the Rebel party, Lee started to follow them off the platform into the building. However, in the distance Lee noticed the growing drone of some sort of air vessel, seeming to get louder as the seconds passed. Ignoring it, Lee continued to walk forward. Leia noticed it first, her force senses picking up the threat. "Get down!" she yelled, as chaos ensued on the platform. A fighter, marked with the insignia of a local anarchist group, had swopped down and started firing on the group making its way towards the Palace. One of the Rebel soldiers took a blast, yelling as he toppled over the railing. The rest of the group ducked as the fighter droned overhead. Lee reached for his blaster pistol, noticing the stormtroopers, the retired general he recognized as Han Solo, and most of the Rebel soldiers already firing. The Rebel head of state drew her lightsaber and attempted to deflect any stray blasts. Two of the stormtroopers gathered next to him, ready to shield him if they had to. He noticed the Rebel girl also close, crouching behind himself and the two troopers. After a minute, the Imperial Shuttle pilot got the craft off the ground and fired missiles at the fighter, causing it to smoke from one wing and driving it off. One stormtrooper had been hit, melting part of his shoulder armor. Lee stood, and shook his head, adrenaline still running through his limbs. "What was that" he demanded of the Head of State while shaking debris off of his uniform. "I do not know, but I assure you a full investigation will be launched immediately" she replied. "What a great way to start negotiations" muttered Han sarcastically.

As the Imperial Delegation was led to their quarters, Jaina followed behind with her brother, staring at the white clad delegate and playing with her ponytail. Every now and then she attempted to force away the thoughts that came to her mind, looking instead at the stormtroopers marching alongside him and fingering her pocket multitool. When the party reached the quarters, one of the several suites on a row reserved for visiting dignitaries, Jaina watched as Lee sent his stormtroopers in to sweep for bugs. Leia sighed, and Jacen leaned next to her, whispering 'Your friend sure seems paranoid' Jaina blushed, poking Jacen and told him 'Shut up. He's an imperial! He's not…' She trailed off, and Jacen smirked, about to say something about to say something when Lee opened the door, commenting "The quarters are fine, although the food prep units seem to be broken". Jaina jumped, volunteering "I'll fix them." Leia looked surprised for a second, but then remembered how Jaina loved working with machines. "Alright, just come upstairs when you're finished. And call maintenance if you need assistance." Jazen smirked again as the rest of the group left, leaving Jaina standing by the door of Apartment 2 with a multitool and a strange feeling in her stomach.

Thank you to everyone who read! I hope you enjoyed it! It would be great if you would review, as it would give me encouragement to continue this! Also, I am open to suggestions. Things that should be added, things I need more of, things that I need less of, anything! Except, don't roast me on grammar please! Next chapter you will get to know Lee better, and don't worry, Thrawn will be back in this story, and often! Thanks again!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: *see first chapter*

"Good… Now that you have established yourself, I want you to request a meeting tomorrow. Request surrender terms first, pretend to offer the Rebels a small state similar to the Hapan cluster. I have no doubt they will refuse. From there, discuss affairs, stall, and distract the Rebels." ordered Thrawn over the comlink. "Of course." replied Lee, saluting even though Thrawn was light years away. Tapping the earpiece, he ended the conversation and sat down to rest for a moment. However, one of the two stormtroopers guarding the door knocked once, announcing a visitor. 'Ah, the mechanic is here. I think I'll watch the work, and intimidate this Rebel' To his surprise, he saw the Rebel girl walking in. He turned, and demanded "I didn't know you were a mechanic. I thought you were the daughter of someone important. And a Jedi." Lee noticed the girl blushing slightly, and considered it. However, he dismissed it as unimportant. He also noticed a grimace on her face as she appeared to enter the field of the ysalimir. He smirked.

Jaina shuddered upon loosing all her force sensed. It left a blank feeling in her, as she had become used to the force and using it. Flicking her ponytail behind her shoulder, she turned to look at the sharply dressed Imperial. "You're right about both. But I also like machines, and fixing things. Thats why I came here… To fix something." Jaina was sure that Lee could see right through her lies, but he appeared rather disinterested. She wished she could sense him with the force and feel his presence. Without the force, Jaina was blind to what Lee was thinking. She approached the broken food machine, and knew after a few seconds of looking at it that the fix was easy. However, she realized that she could also make it look more difficult and extend her time here. Smiling, she took out her multitool and started tinkering with the machine, sneaking glances at Lee as he sat in a chair , reading something on a data pad. The procedure coming naturally to her, she entertained a daydream of turning this officer to the side of the New Republic, to her side.

'Apparently the base on Rordis 9 isn't as strong as we thought' concluded Lee, sending a message to Admiral Pellaeon that suggested his thoughts on defeating it. Lee had gotten to know Pellaeon during his time with Thrawn, and the two frequently exchanged communications on various matters of the Empire. Pellaeon valued his insight, and Lee valued Pellaeon's experience and the chance it gave him to talk. Since accepting Thrawn's offer to join him as a trainee and travel the galaxy, Lee had devoted himself entirely to the Empire and hardly knew anyone to talk to. Lee had no idea where his old planet was, and even if he did, he couldn't think of any reason to go back. Finishing the message, he looked up at the girl, wondering what was taking so long. He asked "What is taking so long? Are you sure you can handle it?" He noticed the girl jump slightly upon hearing him speak, and sputter back 'Of course! We're just going to need a new part. I'll request a droid to send one down." Lee sighed, knowing that would mean the girl staying and that he would have to wait even longer to take the shower he wanted. However, Lee avoided expressing his annoyance, sitting back down and looking at the datapad again.

Jaina felt relieved. She was sure that Lee had noticed her watching him. However, he still seemed distracted with whatever he was doing. Proud of herself for thinking of ordering a new part, she pulled out her com link and requested the droid. Then, she nervously sat herself as close as she could to Lee, on a chair a meter from his. She decided to try and start a conversation, and while blushing asked "What sector are you from?" Lee looked up and looked at her for a second, as if considering what she had said and what to reply. He dryly said "I don't know. Somewhere on the fringes of the galaxy. My planet was not yet capable of interstellar flight. It was Grand Admiral Thrawn who discovered the planet, and myself. He gave me a career, a purpose." "But that purpose doesn't have to be with the Empire!", protested Jaina. "The Empire tried to enslave the galaxy!" Jaina noticed Lee sigh, as if bored with the conversation. "The Empire brings order to a galaxy lacking it. It stopped civil wars, regulated intergalactic trade, and fought menaces such as the spice trade. I consider myself honored to serve such an organization, and such a great commander." "My mother told me about Thrawn. She told me about how he lied to the Noghri people and forced them to die for the Empire!" Jaina spoke stronger now, on a slight hope that she could convince Lee of the error of his ways, to get him on their side and make things a lot easier for her. However, Lee stubbornly continued. "The Noghri betrayed Thrawn and nearly killed him. They broke their oaths and are a dishonorable people. But then, you wouldn't understand. If your mother is who I think she is, Head of State Organa Solo, then you will surely have been brought up to believe such things. But thats not how things work. The Rebels seek a return to a failed system that will destroy the galaxy." Annoyed now by such words, Jaina snorted, barely containing the sadness of her failure. She changed the subject, asking Lee "Hmmph… Anyway Lee, what do you do? Other than serve the Empire?" "Its Emissary Lee to you. And serving the Empire is my life. I have little time for other things." Blushing, Jaina realized her mistake. She attempted to cover it. "Well, then its Miss Jaina Solo to you. And that's ridiculous. You have to do something other than work for Thrawn!"

Shaking his head, Lee looked for a way to end this conversation. The Rebel girl, Jaina, continued to press him for details about his life and convince him that the Rebels were good. As if! Addressing her last question, he responded quickly "I wake up, I eat, I train with Thrawn, I I sleep, I help the Empire however I can. And I enjoy doing it!" Lee ended sharply, standing up and walking to the beverage machine. He ordered water from pure comet ice, a luxury he had come to enjoy. At that moment, the door knocked and a droid came in carrying the part Jaina ordered. Lee felt relieved. The girl could finally finish the repair and be gone. He stood by the wall, hands behind his back in Imperial military fashion, watching the girl finish. Lee noticed her looking back at him often, and playing with her hair. He wondered what that meant. Perhaps she was intimidated. It would seem fitting. After all, the young Jedi was without her force powers and it probably put her on edge. Following his train of thought, he recalled learning about force users and noticing how unfair the whole concept was. How a small group of people could manipulate things with their whims. Lee disliked the idea, and thus enjoyed the company of a ysalimir to negate such things. Finally, the girl finished and Lee urged her to leave. She seemed almost resistant, getting a drink herself and stopping to say "I'll see you later Emissary Lee." Her enthusiasm confused Lee, as he was sure he had done nothing but frustrate the girl with his pro Empire sentiment. But, now glad to have some privacy he started the now working food machine and hung up his uniform to take a shower and rest to prepare for tomorrow, for his work here on Imperial Center had just begun.

Thanks to all my readers so far, especially any reviewers! I'll see about getting another chapter up this weekend! I hope people are enjoying the story, and show it by taking a moment to review it. It matters!


	3. Chapter 3

Lee awoke to the beeping of an alarm at 800 Imperial Center Standard Time. Shaking his head a few times to force away grogginess, Lee signaled the stormtrooper squadron that he was awake and put on a crisp, newly washed uniform to prepare for the negotiations. Following Thrawn's orders, he was going to offer the Rebels surrender terms. Lee knew that nothing would come from this, so would continue to stall for time until precisely 50 hours from this moment when Imperial forces would begin uniform surprise attacks. As Lee clipped his rank badges into place, he considered for the first time the consequences of being on the Rebel capitol on the time of the attacks. Surely the Rebels would imprison him, but Thrawn promised to free him in a prisoner swap as soon as possible. Lee considered for a brief second the thought of execution, but waved it off. He was not even an adult by their definitions. Crinking his neck to the side once, he heard a satisfying "pop" before he opened the door to be escorted to the negotiation room by two stormtroopers.

Back in the Solo suite, Jaina was shaken awake by her mother, while Han woke Jacen in the other room. "Wake up Jaina… Your father and I have decided this meeting is a good chance for you and Jacen to observe and study diplomatic proceedings." Jaina yawned, initially reluctant until she realized she would get to see Emissary Lee again. 'Lee' she thought to herself as she sat up and smiled. 'Not "Emissary Lee"' While Jaina did not like having to wear clothes fancier than her usual brown mechanic's outfit, she did it without complaint this morning. The Solo family headed up to conference room three where Lee was already seated at one head of the table, fingers crossed and the hint of a small smirk disguising any anticipation or nervousness in his face.

Lee watched the Solos enter, before sighing slightly to himself. He had no idea that children would be allowed in this meeting. Then he allowed himself a small smirk at the humor of that thought. As he leaned back slightly, he took advantage of his position and spoke first. "Thank you for coming, Rebel Leader Organa Solo. On behalf of Grand Admiral Thrawn and the Galactic Empire, we can begin negotiating the terms of your surrender." Jacen and Jaina's jaws dropped, and Han's face flushed red and the brashness of the idea. Only Leia kept a straight face, replying "As I am sure you are aware, Emissary, we have no intention of surrendering from an advantageous position." Lee raised a single finger, engaging in the mental sparring without giving information away. "You claim to have the advantageous position, but know nothing of our numbers. Only of our leader, who should be symbol enough of the Empire's might." Leia was about to respond when Han butted in, saying skeptically "So the blue Admiral managed to survive. Hmmph… Can you tell us how?" Lee, though visibly annoyed at the interruption, kept a calm face and after petting the ysalimir he carried with him, replied "I am not at liberty to disclose such information at this time." and then "Perhaps you should ask him yourself sometime". The pattern continued through the meeting, with Leia and Lee sparring with words and Han occasionally interrupting.

Jaina payed close attention to the meeting, particularly Lee. She was shocked at the arrogance of the demands made, but tried her best not to show it. And she could have sworn Lee caught her staring several times. Regardless of the points he was making, it was clear that his speaking and grasp of politics was high, and Jaina was impressed. She never had the patience for it. Although, with close observation of Lee she could see there were times an impatient, short tempered part of him showed, be it with a quick snort or a small clenching of a fist. She did not know what to make of this, but pushed it away and continued observing. When food was brought in for a lunch break, Jaina was pleased, but then saddened when she saw Lee excuse himself from the room.

Sorry it has been so long! I've had a busy time and am glad to get started on this again! I think chapters will be slightly shorter now, but more frequent! Special thanks to everyone that has read and particularly those that follow my story!


End file.
